Alexander
This article is about the Nucleep alias. For the other Ban user, see Admiral A. Kolchak. Alexander, known as Alex, was a human abducted from OTL by Alien Space Bats while he was a teenager. Many years later the Investor gave him to Nucleep and since then they have travelled the multiverse together. Biography Early Years Alex most likely lived a normal life in early 21st century America. If one was to ask about who he is, he'd go on a long story, which started from his parents being refugees while they were children all the way up to the moment when he was abducted. Needless to say, it usually bored anyone who asked him to near-death. At one point he created Nucleep as his persona in an online roleplay, as the Investor had created a spiritual link between Nucleep and Alex without either knowing. Abduction When he was going to college, a few ASBs decided to have some fun with him and and many others, and abducted him along with a bunch of other people. Afterwards, they put a curse on him which forced him to lose his memories over time and render him unable to speak his own name, as well as make him completely immortal. During his time on the ship with the others, he had taken to call himself Nucleep after his persona. Then they dumped him in a medieval world which had several moons, and expected him to survive. Over time he had forgotten his old life, and fully believed he was born and raised on the streets of the medieval world. Rescue Eventually, an ASB with more morals then the rest of them, who called himself the Investor, found him struggling to survive on the planet, and realized he was not from that world. One night he was rescued from the planet. However since this was frowned upon by the other ASBs, he was forced to immediately hide him in an ISOT game taking place on a volcanic island and put him in stasis. Many years later, a few explorers from a new ISOT game discovered his stasis chamber and woke him up. Since he was equipped with plot armor, he was pretty much fine. However a few other explorers had also woken up a god from earlier in the timeline, who was sealed in by the ASBs because she was too much of a threat to them. This forced Alex (still going by the name Nucleep) and the others to escape using a flying saucer buried in the island's volcano. Shortly thereafter, the Investor dropped him off at Nucleep's place, but not before restoring his memory and making him no longer a human but a mix of several OP humanoid species. Because the other ASBs hated this, they restarted his gradual memory erasure and punished the Investor for freeing the threat. With Nucleep After being discovered by Nucleep he decided to change his name to Alexander due to the name confusion. Nucleep called him Protege because he saw through Alex's hypocrisy. After IRIS downloaded information into his brain, Nucleep sent him to school for a little while to finish his education, then taught him the tricks of the multiverse travel trade, including the Ban Threads. Hell Quest Along with the rest of the Banners, Alex and Nucleep would enter Mega-Hell. While Nucleep only proved useful as a mode of transportation, Alex, despite showing great combat skills, would refuse to kill the various demons because of his conscience. In a heated debate he would accidentally injure Medieval Krigare, their guide. When the Banners came across the succubi, Alex remained in his backpack. Later on, Hood shrunk Alex while attempting to shrink Nucleep. This caused Alex great stress, as in his eyes, there was no reason for Hood to have done that. After getting assistance from Grayhoof, Alex would eventually be regrown by Hood. Relationship with other Banners Alex tries to be nice with the other banners and their allies, although his pacifism puts him at odds with Karolus Rex and Roger Redux. Fortunately, he has good relations with Draco Lazarus, and sometimes takes extended leaves of absences to have fun with both Draco's kids and Dovah. He also sympathizes with Glide's plight, as both were stolen from Earth, even if under different circumstances. After Nucleep In the future, the conflict between Mirror Nucleep and Nucleep would spread out throughout a significant chunk of the multiverse. Eventually, both permanently died in an epic battle that also resulted in the merger of MADI and IRIS as well as Alex regenerating for the first time, leaving the Nucleeps' apprentices to fight each other. Alex, with the aid of IRIS, would take control of Acatali, while Mirror's apprentice, Maximus Powers, would take over his empire, Shupoli. After the (faked) murder of his new companion, Izz, by Maximus Powers, Alex turned into a Super Saiyan in a blind rage, devastating several planets in his quest to exact revenge and almost killing Max, he would throw himself in a Chameleon Circuit to assume a new identity and remove his powers. IRIS would take this opportunity to install an Intersect identity into his brain before depositing him in Earth-...262464195387 (a universe created as a byproduct of the Reality Wars), which at that time was a solar system divided between several major powers about to go into civil war. Maximus Powers Maximus Powers '''is the alter ego of Alex, suppressed at a very young age. IRIS corrupted Alex's brain to allow Max to appear. Max's artificial memory made him believe that he was born a citizen of a version of the Domination of the Draka, which was destroyed shortly after his entry by the Last War. He survived by boarding the SSS Minerva, the flagship of the newly-created Sol Confederacy. After performing a coup, he and the ship's AI MADI (which was actually a future offshoot of IRIS) would commandeer the ship by using its experimental slipfold drive to space unknown. Eventually Mirror Nucleep would cross the SSS Minerva's path, where he recruited Max and the ship into his empire, Shupoli. MADI and Max would rise to become his right hand people. Max would eventually be reset by a merged MADI-IRIS back into Alex. The Investor The '''Investor is an Alien Space Bat who is an outcast from his own society, due to having a more 'normal' morality than the rest of them (although it's still pretty far from normal). Sometime in the distant future, Alex, having forgotten all of his memories in the past, makes a pact with ROBs and ASBs in order to gain his life back. In doing so he suffers a terrible cost, turning into the Investor, who would proceed to manipulate everything in his past to benefit himself. The Investor is extremely detached from his past and considers his past self a completely separate person. He purposefully loses the Reality Wars against Nucleep in order to make sure Alex would rise in the first place. Finally, he saves Alex from another ASB and secretly dumps him in a remote island during an ISOT game to make sure he can be found in the future by Nucleep. Physiology Due to the meddling of the Investor and other ASBs/ROBs, he is no longer a human being biologically, but rather a mixture of several species. An incomplete list of species the ASBs used (and where they came from) is shown below. * Kryptonian (DC) * Saiyan (Dragon Ball) * Time Lord (Doctor Who) * Force-sensitive (Star Wars) * Alpha Plus Psyker (Warhammer 40,000) * Demigod (Greek mythology) * Wizard (Harry Potter, Dresden Files) * Mutant (Marvel) * Various species from Star Trek (although notably not Q) Alex has the combined abilities of all of these species, making him one of the most powerful characters in the Ban Thread. However, Max, having gone through the Chameleon Circuit, does not have most of these powers, although he has rediscovered a few. Personality Alex is an optimist, always trying to find hope and seeing the good in everyone, even when none exists. He tries his best to save people and make their lives better, even though he is not very experienced while under Nucleep's care. Despite this, he admits that he is a very flawed person with the potential to be evil, even if he can improve. Politically, like Nucleep, he is an anarcho-communist and an environmentalist, as well as a transhumanist. However, unlike Nucleep, Alex is a pacifist and does not like war and battles, nor does he wish any harm on people, and shies away from death of any kind. For this reason, he doesn't take interest in many of the activities of the Ban Thread. Despite having no need to eat food, he is completely willing to eat almost anything edible put in front of him (as long as the meat was made in a lab), except for vegetables. He has not emotionally matured beyond a typical teenager since he was abducted, even as his mental capacity has improved, which has led Nucleep to theorize that the ASBs have prevented his personality from changing. However he does try his best to act like a mature adult, with sometimes strange results. The Curse When Alex was rescued by the Investor, the other ASBs put a curse on him as punishment for the Investor rescuing him. It renders him unable to speak his real name (when he tries, it always comes out as unintelligible gibberish to listeners) nor return to his home universe. It also gave him complete unaging immortality, but with the memory of his past life gradually vanishing. Over time, it deals a heavy toll on his personality, as people keep dying as he continues to live (not even time travel and multiverse travel can solve his mental problems). Despite this, he continues to save people, knowing full well that his actions do not matter. Eventually, he forgets that he was a human at all. Appearance Alex, before he was abducted, was an Asian-American, and he continues to keep the same appearance during the Ban Threads. He dislikes having to wear formal clothing, instead opting for a T-shirt, sneakers and shorts in most situations. Sometimes he wears a leather jacket or jeans. He wears a pair of gauntlets, which contain miniature computers on their wrist sections. The gauntlets act as versatile tools and weapons, combining the function of several devices from science fiction as well as real life. He also wears a pair of smart glasses, which can change into sunglasses if he so desired, and sometimes he wears large headphones for their appearance.Category:Aliases Category:Nucleep's Aliases